mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Story Chapters The Home Fires Burn *Discharge papers are all squared away and in a few days, I'll be home again. Takin' the train -- I got big plans to sleep the whole way. Hell, might get fancy with it and have a couple of beers before I leave. *Sammy and Ellis, man. Damn, it's good to see 'em again -- to be home. Got four years of mud and blood to put behind me and bein' here, right now, feels like the first step down that road. *Found Sammy and Ellis gettin' into it this morning. Some friction with a Haitian crew. Ellis wants to do something about it but Sammy, he says it's all cool. Wants me to stay out of it. *Told Father James about the weldin' gig I got lined up out in California, how I need to walk away from all this. Feels like I'm cuttin' and runnin' on my people but he thinks Ellis and Sammy will understand. *Sammy came clean about the Haitians after that thing at the soup kitchen. They been robbin' folks and rippin' off the lottery, to the point Sammy hasn't kicked up to Sal Marcano in months. We think they're out in the swamp by an old salt mine. I'm gonna deal with them before this gets any more outta hand. *I killed the Haitian boss, some cat named Baka. Can't say I'm gonna lose any sleep over it -- nasty fucker was keepin' a woman locked up in a crawlspace in an old church. Maybe now Sammy can start settin' things right with Marcano. *Met the man himself, Mr. Sal Marcano. He offered me the Hollow. I said I couldn't do Sammy like that. Still, Marcano wants me in on this job he's cooked up. Pull it off and I can leave here knowing Sammy and Ellis are set for life. *Here's the plan -- Giorgi and I'll enter the Federal Reserve wearing stolen guard uniforms and make our way down to the vault. Meanwhile, Ellis and Danny'll get Burke's drill through the tunnels and into position under the vault. They'll drill up, we toss the money down, then we all tear ass outta there. Easy, right? Thicker Than Blood *Donovan dropped me off over at Sammy's. He's with me all the way, not that I expected otherwise. I've never known John Donovan to turn down an opportunity to stir shit up. The Way of Flesh *This "Cassandra" got one over on me -- turns out she's been leadin' the Haitians all along. We've come to an agreement, though. I help her get control of the Hollow, and she helps me go after Marcano. Can't say I trust her, but then again, not like I have a lotta other options. Prostitution *Sammy's old bartender, Mr. Laveau, told me Merle Jackson's turned Perla's into a strip club, that Merle runs a brutal, forced-prostitution business out of there. I'm gonna see about freein' some of the girls he's kidnapped. *Rescued the women Merle Jackson was holdin' prisoner over at Perla's. Those Dixie motherfuckers are gonna pay for what they've done. *After losing his girls and pimps, Merle Jackson's come back to Doucet's to try and salvage what's left of his operation. Time for me to head over there and bury that motherfucker. *I killed Merle Jackson, the Dixie pimp motherfucker who was running girls out of Doucet's. Smack *Me and Donovan chatted about Charlie Kincaid, the Dixie fucker running smack outta the old Community Church. Before I can move against Kincaid directly, I need to set up a wiretap and gather intel on his racket. *Destroyed a large stockpile of smack Kincaid's dealers were guardin' in Delray Hollow. *Recruited Kincaid: Information coming soon. *Killed Kincaid: Maybe Charlie Kincaid wasn't one of the Dixie faithful, but I wasn't about to let someone who'd sign up with those racist pricks stay above ground. *Cassandra's now usin' the Community Church in the Hollow to run weed. Pray on the Way Up *Turns out Ritchie Doucet's the one who stabbed Ellis to death. Him and the rest of the Dixie Mafia cocksuckers are fuckin' done when it comes to the Hollow. The Blade Stained Red *After our little joyride, Burke said he'd help me go after Marcano. The catch is he want my help takin' back Pointe Verdun from an asshole named Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri. Do that and I've got a drunk, Irish lunatic on my side. Lucky me. Moonshine *Nicki's still tough as ever, and she's kept her eye on Carl Bevers, who runs moonshine outta the Sweetwater Distillery. Rumor is, he keeps a map that points out the locations of his stills. Dunno where he keeps it, so I'll visit some of his bootleggers, convince them to help me out. *Carl Bevers is back over at the Sweetwater, tryin' to get his moonshine up and runnin' again. He's probably scared shitless of what the Butcher'll do to him, so I'm gonna show him the Butcher's not the one he should be scared of. *Recruited Bevers: Information coming soon. *Killed Bevers: I killed Carl Bevers, the hillbilly asshole who ran moonshine outta Pointe Verdun. *Burke's back to bootleggin' moonshine out of Pointe Verdun. Protection *Bear Donnelly's been scopin' out Sonny Blue's protection racket, and Sonny's ordered a beatin' for one of his guys who was caught skimmin. If I find out where the poor fucker's bein' held, I might be able to get that money before Sonny does. *Ever since I hit the protection racket, Sonny Blue's been havin' a hard time makin' his nut. He's back at the Roberdeau Meat Packing plant, tryin' to pick up the pieces. I better head over and show his ass what real trouble looks like. *Recruited Sonny Blue: Information coming soon. *Killed Sonny Blue: Sonny Blue, the sadistic bastard who ran the protection racket out of Pointe Verdun, is dead. His racket belongs to me. *I gave Burke control of the protection racket in Pointe Verdun. Brave New World *The Butcher's dead -- or he'll wish he was by the time Burke's done with him. Work the Man Who Bleeds *Found Vito tied up in a freezer, minutes away from bein' chopped up, which made him pretty receptive to my plan. Anyway, long as I retake River Row for him, and let him grease Michael Grecco, he's in. Works for me. Contraband *Vito's man Connie Demarco had intel on the contraband Roy Thibideaux runs outta River Row. If I can find -- and get my hands on -- some stolen medical supplies Thibideaux's tryin' to sell to Cuba, it'll fuck up his earn. *Roy Thibideaux's pretty fucked, so he's back over at Skidaway Durables. I should get over there before Grecco pays ole Roy a visit. *Recruited Thibideaux: Information coming soon. *Killed Thibideaux: Had a meetin' with Roy Thibideaux, a meetin' he didn't survive. All the contraband shit he was runnin' belongs to me. *Vito's back to runnin' the contraband rackets out of River Row. Union Extortion *Dockworker named Jock Blanchard told me all the Union extortion in River Row's run by a fella named Andy Turetto. Turetto's sittin' on a stash of work permits -- I trash them and Turetto's gonna be in a world of trouble. *With his Union extortion racket completely FUBAR, Andy Turetto's had to come crawlin' back to the Dock Union. It's the perfect time to hit him. *Recruited Turetto: Information coming soon. *Killed Turetto: Andy Turetto's dead and his part of River Row belongs to me know. *I turned over all the Union extortion in River Row to Vito. Fish Gotta Eat *Jesus Christ, you'd think Grecco has nine lives. Well, "had." Now that Vito's got his hands on him, I don't wanna think about what he's got planned for that little piece of shit. The Dead Stay Gone Garbage *Maria Bava works in Barclay Mills, just found out her boss, Paul "Puppy" Simmons runs the garbage racket. More importantly, she's given me a line on his "cleaners", hired killers who specialize in body disposal. Need to find "Puppy's" cleaners and eliminate them. *I killed the fucked-up "cleaners", the body disposal service that worked for "Puppy" Simmons in Barclay Mills. *On account of the damage I've inflicted on his garbage racket, "Puppy" Simmons is back over at Di Napoli Waste Removal tryin' to get a handle on things. I'll head over there and show him I'm not finished. *Recruited Simmons: Information coming soon. *Killed Simmons: "Puppy" Simmons' days of makin' money offa garbage are over -- that asshole's as dead as the poor saps he buried around Barclay Mills. Guns *Connie Demarco's been keepin' an eye on the gun-smugglin' Pete Santini runs outta Barclay Mills. if I want to slow down Santini's weapon deals, I need to get my hands on the map he uses to track where they happen. *I good and fucked up Pete Santini's gun racket. Now that he's back over at the Barclay Train Yard, tryin' to get things back under control, I should pay him a visit. *Recruited Santini: Information coming soon. *Killed Santini: I just iced Pete Santini, the gun-nut boss of the Barclay Train Yard. A Little Late for That *Enzo Conti's out of New Bordeaux and the quarry's a crater. Guess I should think of Barclay Mills as Enzo's goin' away present to me. Compromised Corruption Construction *A city official by the name of Lennie Davis told me 'bout the Downtown construction racket Jimmy Cavar runs. If I want to get Cavar's attention, I'll have to go after his men. *Everyhting Cavar's involved with -- the sham work sites, the re-selling of city equipment -- is fallin' apart. Now that he's back at Cavar Construction, tryin' to get shit under control, I should swing by and introduce myself. *Recruited Cavar: Information coming soon. *Killed Cavar: Downtown racket boss Jimmy Cavar thought he could take me out -- stupid asshole. Now he's just another corpse buried under a building. Blackmail *A scumbag reporter named Harold Cauley's been lookin' into the blackmail racket run by Frankie Bernard. Bernard operates outta Downtown, so I should go after one of his bagmen, use him to find the blackmail stash Bernard's hidin' for Tony Derazio. *Fuckin' with his blackmail racket was enough to flush out Frankie Bernard. I should head over to the Imperial Health Spa and "meet" with him. *Recruited Bernard: Information coming soon. *Killed Bernard: I greased Bernard, the creepy fuck who handled all the blackmail shit Derazio's runnin' in Downtown. Everyone Will Notice *Tony Derazio acted like he didn't care whether he lived or died -- until I chucked his ass out the penthouse window. All the action in Downtown belongs to me now. Hot Rubber & Cold Blood Auto Theft *Gina Kowalski's a car thief with a grudge against Junior Holland and his auto theft operation in Tickfaw. I like her. I need to go after Junior's people and find out where a major shipment of cars is happenin'. *Junior Holland's auto theft racket's stalled out and he's panickin'. He's back at the Best Oil in Tickfaw tryin' to scare his people into shape -- I think I'll drop in, see if there's anythin' I can help with. *Recruited Junior Holland: Information coming soon. *Killed Junior Holland: I offed that little tweaker Junior Holland, boss of the auto theft racket in Tickfaw. Smuggling *Had a chat with Cuban expat named Pablo Duarte -- he filled me in on all the smugglin' Pops Holland does outta Tickfaw. Need to target Pops' people, get them to tell me how to find the radio operator runnin' their smugglin' drops. *Iced the man who was coordinatin' all the air drops for Pops Holland -- and that's cut into Pops' income. *Pops Holland's gone runnin' back to Holland Bros. Shipping to see what's left of his smugglin' operation. I should go over there, have a with his old ass. *Recruited Pops Holland: Information coming soon. *Killed Pops Holland: Pops Holland's days of smugglin' are over. Everythin' he had belongs to me. The Connection to Cuba *Frank Pagani told me the real reason Marcano had us rob the reserve -- he wanted the money plates bein' stored there. But now Pagani's dead. Tickfaw's mine, and Marcano's slowly runnin' out of options. Evil That Men Do Drugs *"Big" Jim McCormick's an asshole, but he had solid intel on Doc Gaston's drug operation. I'n gonna need to run down Doc's pushers in the French Ward to get intel about a major deal that'll be happenin' soon. *With me tearin' his drug racket a new asshole, Doc Gaston had no choice but to crawl back to the Cistern to deal with the shit-storm I kicked up. I'm gonna head over there and remind him that he's got bogger problems. *Recruited Gaston: Information coming soon. *Killed Gaston: Doc Gaston's dead. The drug racket he was runnin' in French Ward's mine now. Sex *That sleazeball Harold Cauley told me what he knows about "Handsome" Harry Robicheaux and the sex rackets in the French Ward. Robicheaux caters to some VIP assholes, lets 'em do what they want no matter how sick. One of Robicheaux's men'll know when those pricks'll be at the brothel. *Harry Robicheaux's sex businesses have been damaged to the point that he's had to return to his brothel at Un Bel Jardin and reassure his clients, tell 'em it's still safe to fuck. Think I'll go have a chat with Robicheaux, remind him this ain't over yet. *Recruited Robicheaux: Information coming soon. *Killed Robicheaux: "Handsome" Harry thought he was too pretty to die. I made him real ugly before I put 'im in the ground. The Poor Sumbitch *Judge Cornelius Holden's dead, which means Marcano's gonna have to find another dipshit with more greed than sense to legalize gamblin'. Whatever he decides to do, I'll be waitin'. Real Nice Time * The Privileged Die Slow Southern Union *IRS Agent Jackie Grimaldi's still tryin' to dig up intel on Chester Moreau's racket in Frisco Fields. Only thing we know is the Southern Union's involved somehow -- I'll need to get my hands on those racist fucks, get them to spill what they know. *Found out Chester Moreau's using the Bellaire's Supermarket to sell black folks to the highest bidder. Fuckin' asshole, thinkin' he can traffic in people and no one'll do anything about it. Can't wait to get my hands on that bastard. *That racest motherfucker Chester Moreau's back at the Bellaire's Supermarket, is probably tryin' to destroy all the evidence tyin' nim to his slave operation. I'm gonna bury that motherfucker. *Chester Moreau, human slaver and racist boss of the Bellaire's Supermarket, is dead. Fuckin' cocksucker. Hope he's roastin' in hell. *The days of folks usin' the Bellaire Supermarket to sel people are fuckin' over. We'll find another use for it. PCP *Bear Donnelly's been looking into the PCP flowing through Frisco Fields, and it sounds like some egghead named Dr. Bobby Bastian. The good doctor's got some new chemists comin' in from outta town to help him out -- I'll need to get one of Bastian's dealers to give me the specifics. *Tore through Bastian's PCP racket like it was nothin', and the good doctor's had to return to his lab to try and salvage what he can. I should head over to the Duvall Hall Science Center and meet Bastian face-to-face. *Recruited Bastian: Information coming soon. *Killed Bastian: Dr. Bobby Bastian manufactured and distributed his PCP with the precision of a scientist -- too bad for him, I was the one variable he didn't account for. There's a War Goin' On * Certainly Was Exciting * The Fists & the Flames Gambling *Met a boxer named "Sweet" Danny Little who's tryin' to get out from under an asshole named Two-Dicks Peralta. peralta runs the gamblin' in Southdowns and he's leanin' on another fighter named Eddie Kenner, got him locked away somewhere. Only way I find Kenner is if I get one of Peralta's guys to talk. *Thanks to me, nobody wants to wager any money with Peralta, so he's runnin' back to Wilcock's Saloon to try and keep his business alive. I should go over there, see if the two of us can come to an understandin'. *Recruited Two-Dicks: Information coming soon. *Killed Two-Dicks: I killed Two-Dicks Peralta, the asshole who used to run Tommy Marcano's gamblin' rackets. Black Market *I trust Grant Purdue as far as I can throw him, but his intel on Artie Higgins' black-market racket sounds legit. Artie's got a sale comin' up, involves some out-of-state fence. I need to get my hands on one of Artie's men, convince him to tell me when the sale is goin' down. *Word's gettin around it's not safe to work for Artie Higgins, so he's back at Mama Righetti's Bakery, tryin' to get a handle on things. I'll stop by, see if he wants to chat. *Recruited Higgins: Information coming soon. *Killed Higgins: I ended Artie Higgins, the thieving prick who ran the black-market racket in Southdowns. Jesuit in New Mexico * Burn Like Napalm * Optional Chapters .45 in My Hand *Ripped off a shipment of guns from some Dixie assholes for Cassandra. Says they're for the community. As long as they don't end up pointed at my ass, her and me will be okay. *Dixie boys brought extra security to their latest gun run. Didn't stop me from gettin' the whole damn thing back to Cassandra. *So goddamn many guns comin' through theis city. Cops are even helpin' them Dixie fuckers stash 'em. I got their latest shipment and took them to Cassandra. I.R.A. Don't Ask *Saw Burke and delivered those cars he asked for. Says he's go the IRA on his ass. Way he racks up enemies, I don't know whether to be worried or impressed. *Handed a couple more cars to Burke. Gotta wonder where he gets the time to run Pointe Verdun, a chop shop, and be a pain in the ass. *Next batch of cars handed off to Burke for the IRA/ I'll say this: they know their wheels. I Need a Favor *I tracked down Lucky, the first name on Vito's list.Feels like there's a joke in there about the dumb asshole's luck runnin' out. *Looks like the last few years haven't been so good for Nestor, the next name on Vito's list. Good thing I came along to put the poor fuck outta his misery. *I found the next target on Vito's list at a funeral. Paulie is -- was -- his name. If Vito's got any other names, they're pretty sure to know I'm lookin' for them. Caroline *''Information coming soon.'' Look in the Mirror *''Information coming soon.'' I Deserved Better *''Information coming soon.'' Associates Gianni Bruno *Vito put me in touch with Dr. Gianni Bruno, a Mob Doctor. Says he was a doctor during the war (won't say which one). Put me on a regiment of vitamins and shots -- says I should be able to take a little more damage in the field now. *I went to see Vito's Mob Doctor. The old guy says he wants to use the money from Vito to improve my "health and fitness in the field." To that end, he's rigged up a pouch that'll let me carry more Adrenaline Shots. *Went in for more shots from Dr. Bruno. Says with this new formula he's been working on, I can sustain more injuries in the field and keep moving. *Dr. Gianni Bruno asked me to come by for another "stamina and vitality" treatment so I can stay active longer (like running and swimming) while also recovering from injury faster. Terry Daly *Burke just introduced me to this dude Terry Daly. They call him "The Bishop." Burke says he's an IRA Bomber and with the kickback he gets from Burke, The Bishop will stock explosives with the Arms Dealer. *Met up with Burke's IRA Bomber buddy. Says he's been usin' some of the money he's been gettin' from Burke to test out new ordinance and safer ways to carry it. He's rigged up a harness so that I can carry more explosives (without running the risk of blowing myself to Kingdom Come). Fiona Davidson *Burke introduced me to Fiona Davidson, a Police Dispatcher he has working for him. Fiona says if I ever need to get rid of any cops on patrol, call her. With the money she's getting from Burke's kickback, she can bribe their C.O.s and have their patrols redirected. *Fiona says she's been able to use some of the money Burke's been kicking over to her to make new "connections" in the department. One of em's a sergeant who'll pass along nearby police locations and patch me into their radios. *Fiona used some of the money she's been gettin' to "earn" a promotion on the force. Now she can temporarily redirect officers in pursuit -- meaning for about 2 minutes, she can keep the cops off my ass. *Fiona's sure as hell movin' up in the force. Now the assistant to the Chief is in her back pocket. Fiona can use him to redirect all cops in a district -- as long as I don't have any heat on me already. *Fiona's been workin' the other dispatchers in her unit. They work for Fiona now. She says if I got heat on me, she can immediately call off the cops and keep them off my ass for 5 minutes. Jackie DuVernay *Cassandra introduced me to her Arms Dealer, Jackie DuVernay. Jackie used to own a gun shop in the Hollow before the Feds shut him down -- they don't want colored folks buyin' and sellin' guns. DuVernay'll sell me what I need out of the back of his van. *With some of the cash he's been gettin' from Cassandra, DuVernay's rigged up the Screamin' Zemi for me. It's a vodou doll equipped with a sound, which is perfect for preyin' on folks' superstitions. *DuVernay's been messing around with the Screamin' Zemi, says he added an upgrade so that it emits smoke. Works for me. *Got the word that DuVernay made one more "improvement" to the Sreamin' Zemi. It still works as a distraction, except now it explodes after a couple of seconds. DuVernay was laughin' when he told me that last part. Clifton Jean-Baptiste *I met Cassandra's Gun Smith, Clifton Jean-Baptiste. He's been workin' on a technique to slow the erosion of the barrels of my guns. I didn't understand a word of what he was sayin', but it means the accuracy of my weapons is a hell of a lot better. *Jean-Baptiste's been puttin' the kickback from Cassandra to good use. He seemed pretty excited to be part of the Haitians' "revolution" out in the Hollow. He's been able to make a custom ammo belt for me -- meaning I can carry more rounds and clips. *Jean-Baptiste's been developing some improvements to my arsenal - now the recoil on all of my guns is a lot tighter. Betty Johnson *Vito introduced me to Betty Johnson, his Consigliere. He pays her to run a mobile bank for him. Betty says if I'm carrying around too much cash and afraid to lose it, she'll pick it up. *Vito's Consigliere's been busy. Says she's been workin' some contacts in the Marcano Organization. For a little cash, they'll rat out some of their fellow assholes and give Betty and me their locations. Plus, when she'll swing by with any Kickback that's been piling up. (Grammar?) Hank McGahee *Got put in touch with one of Burke's buddies today -- Hank McGahee. McGahee runs a "Vehicle Delivery" service. If I need some wheels -- and have some cash -- he'll bring me one of my cars. *McGahee, Burke's Vehicle Delivery guy, bought me a slimjim. Says it should make it easier for me to boost cars without causing a big ruckus. Jennifer Moran *Cassandra introduced me to her Operator, Jennifer "Clicks" Moran. Jennifer works for the phone company and uses the money she gets from Cassandra to bribe the other operators, get them to kill the phones for a few seconds. That'll be handy if I need to keep someone from callin' the cops or for reinforcements. *Jennifer's been spreadin' around some of the extra cash she's been gettin' from Cassandra. She says if I need to, I can shut the phones off in a building for a full minute. Bobby Navarro *Vito's made introductions to the guy who runs his Hit Squad, Bobby "Ducks" Navarro. ("Ducks" on account of how often he's been shot at.) Ducks hires guys who are willin' to come in guns blazin' if I find myself in a jam. *Ducks has used some of that kickback from Vito to hire more guys for the Hit Squad. When I call for backup, he'll send out more muscle. Vehicles Armored Majesty *Just "acquired" Tony Derazio's Armored Lassiter Majesty. Not like he needs it anymore. Last year, Lassiter started making an armored version that can take the kind of hits that would shred your average sedan. Berkley Stallion *I got a new set of wheels: a '65 Berkley Stallion. Sweet hardtop, this baby goes from zero to 60 in under 13 seconds. Ellis' dream car. Fuck. Bulworth Mohican *Before Enzo split, he gave me his wheels -- a Bulworth Mohican. Never figured Enzo for the off-road type. De'Leo Traviata *Frank Pagani loved his car so much, he probably wanted to be burred with it. Who can blame him? A De'Leo Traviata. Hell, even the name sounds like somethin' you wanna keep locked up for special occasions. Lassiter Leopard *They say you need to watch out for the drag on the '66 Lassiter Leopard. So damn little you'll find yourself breakin' the speed limit first chance you get. Guess I'll find out now that I have my own. Pinkerton Titan *The Butcher's dead and I have his ride; the Pinkerton Titan. Handles like shit, but it's basically a fuckin' tank when it comes to smashin' through shit. Smith Moray MX100 *I got a Smith Moray MX100 today. Zero to scary fuckin' fast in seconds, you gotta see folks' faces when they hear her commin' up the street. You'd swear it was growlin' at you. Vehicle Upgrades Suspension Upgrade *This suspension modification Burke's buddy rigged up for me is great. Anything I'm drivin' can handle turns a hell of a lot better. Bodykit Upgrade * Drivetrain Upgrade * Vehicle Armor Upgrade * Supercharger Upgrade *Hot damn, this supercharger Vito's mechanic came up with is a motherfucker. Damn thing's maxed out the top speed and acceleration for anything I'm driving. Bulletproof Tires Upgrade * Weapons Clipper .44 *I got my hands on a Clipper .44 Semi-Auto. The pistol's cheap as shit, which is why you see so many assholes running around with one in their waistband. Hartmann AT-40 *I found a Hartmann AT-40. One and done ordinance. This is what you call "overkill". M1N8 *Just found the M1N8 SMG. The stock on the M1N8 offsets the recoil (but holy shit does it beat the shit out of your shoulder). Silenced Masterson *I found a Silenced Masterson. A handy pistol for infiltration -- especially when you don't want to attract unwanted attention. Stromer .223 *I found a Stromer .223. This assault rifle's got some kick to her, so it's better for burst rounds of fire. "Low and slow." Trench 1938 Drum *I acquired the Trench 1938 Drum SMG. Classic piece of hardware. The drum magazine means having enough ammo to clear out any hole, room, or wherever the hell the enemy is trying to hide. ---- =Unsorted= Delray Hollow *Are We Cool *Who We Shootin'? *Men Better Suited French Ward *Blind Eyes of God *How Things Really Work *Disposable Negroes *Watched Him Die Hotel Paradiso *Yet Here We Are New Bordeaux *In Comes the Devil *New Bordeaux Racing *Retaliation Pointe Verdun *The Righteously Fucked *We Clear? River Row *Seems Simple Enough *A Good Little Soldier Objectives I Didn't Complete Pointe Verdun *Locate and destroy moonshine trucks. *Rescue Ralph McNairy. Downtown *Find and destroy Cavar's construction vehicles. *Bring down Cavar's construction crane. *Steal Frankie's blackmail stash. Tickfaw Harbor *Find all stolen car runners. *Kill Butterbean. French Ward *Kill limo patrons. *Kill the kinky VIPs. Frisco Fields *Find and eliminate PCP taxis. Southdowns *Destroy slot machines Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III